Ghibli Fairies
by AWinx
Summary: Six fangirls from the real world get transported to the Ghibli World, where all the movies reside and get along. They soon learn of an evil threat and with the help of Howl and his friends, they travel across the land to build the Ghibli Wand to locate the Ghibli Fairies, legendary creatures who can stop great evil.
1. Prologue: The Rise Of Kalura

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic and Ghibli fanfic, and I'm really happy to post the first chapter, so, enjoy the prologue**!

The Wastelands looked a lot creepier at night. The wind whistled quietly and the blowing grass kept on coming. Nobody seemed to enter the wastelands at this hour, considering of evil wizards coming after them and eating their souls, but what they don't know is that the only place around here with no evil seemed to be rather than Howl's castle.

It moved slowly and loudly, smoke puffing out of pipes everywhere around the messy tat house. It looked like a massive explosion hit thousands of buildings and they all fell on each other, combining into one messy outside looking house with a clean interior.

Sophie Hatter had gone to visit her dear sister Lettie, and she hasn't realized that she had been gone until nighttime. She bid her farewell and made her way back to the wastelands by her own. It has been months since she became an old lady and stumbling upon Howl's castle, and meeting the youthful wizard.

She had a shawl with her, and that seemed to keep the little cold air from touching her fragile skin. She shivered as it tickled through her soft skin. " _It's so cold all of a sudden_ ," she muttered and continued walking.

Normally, the wastelands seemed to be a little warm at this hour, but this night seemed to be an exception. It felt like something was awakening...judging from the atmosphere and the sudden coldness.

Sophie, realizing the mood, looked around nervously. "I have a feeling something's wrong judging from what I sense and feel," she said. She wished that Howl or Markl could have been with her.

Suddenly, a high pitched whooshing sound filled the air. The wind grew violent and colder. Sophie, feeling something is terribly wrong, she tried to run away, but the wind swooped her, throwing Sophie violently to the ground.

Sophie crouched down, trembling, on the cold grass. Then, she looked at it, and then the grass suddenly changed from its dark green shade to a gray shade, indicating that the grass had died.

Sophie looked up and saw the rest of the grass turning into the same color. She quickly looked around for help, and in the corner of her eye, she spotted the castle coming for her.

Sophie stood up carefully, and ran towards the castle. She didn't dare to look back, knowing that whatever is next is going to harm her pretty badly. She stopped when she heard a loud, cackling voice, sounding like an old witch. She never looked so scared in her life. As it was done, she ran faster, fear entering her mind.

Something is definitely going wrong here. She then looked up and realized she was in the doorway. The door opened to reveal Markl, looking panicked and scared as Sophie was.

"Sophie! Get inside, now!" Markl quickly instructed, gesturing her to come inside. "Get up!"

Sophie ran towards the door, but just as she was about to enter, the wind grabbed her feet and tried to pull her back outside. Sophie reached out her hand. "Markl help!"she pleaded.

Markl grabbed hold of her and tried to pull her back with all the strength he could muster. But the harder Markl tugged, the wind tugged Sophie harder, desperate to pull her outside. The wind and Markl continuously tugged Sophie hard, like a game of tug and war.

Markl, feeling all the strength light up in his body, like a candle, he pulled Sophie with such force, letting her go from the violent wind and the two were thrown back. Markl quickly ran to the door and closed it, and turned the color handle into blue, rendering them to safety.

"What was that Markl?!" Sophie, in a panic state.

Markl looked at her with such a grave look, Sophie swore he never looked at her like that before. "Markl...what's wrong..?" Sophie whispered.

Markl hesitated to answer. "Calcifer just told me something..," he said in a grievous state. "A great evil had entered the Ghibli world, and we are the first ones to be attacked."


	2. Chapter 1: Ghibli Six

**Yay~ A new chapter! Sorry if it's really short, but it was worth it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The jerks of the Shinkansen rocked 15 year old Nikki Sachi awake. She jolted and rubbed her head. " _Oh, this again..._ ," Nikki whispered to herself. She realized that she fell asleep in public, but luckily, there were only a few people in the Shinkansen.

Nikki was on her way to the nearest movie theater in where she was heading to see Ghibli's latest film; When Marnie Was There. She loved Ghibli since she was a young child, and declared to be extremely loyal to her extreme love for Ghibli.

Her grandma loved Ghibli too, and she was the one who introduced Nikki to it. Her grandma let her start with Kiki's Delivery Service, and Nikki loved it dearly. Nikki's first Ghibli film in cinemas was Spirited Away, followed by Howl's Moving Castle, and the following films. Her grandma would often take her to the Ghibli studios since she works there.

That's how she met her BFFS, Miki, Nana, Naomi, Yuka and Satomi. It stated in an ordinary high school day when they overheard Nikki obsessing over Ghibli. They all discovered their interest, becoming the Ghibli Six,

It's been 2 years since she met them, and now she was watching another Ghibli movie with them. They always watched Ghibli movies together from the moment they met.

The Shinkansen stopped, and Nikki realized she was here. She hopped off it and looked around to find her friends. That's when she spotted a group of five at their backs, and they all turned to see her there.

"Guys!" Nikki called out.

The girls ran to her. "Nikki! Your here!"

They all ran up to each other and hugged, as if it has been a long time since she saw her friends. Nikki let go and smiled at them. "Ready to watch the newest Ghibli film?" she said.

The girls nodded and smiled. "Yup!" they all said in unison.

Nana sighed dreamily and looked up. "I've been waiting for this moment, like forever!" she bragged. "It felt like a million years that I had to wait for this weekend to watch it."

Miki wrapped her arm around her sister, Satomi. "We've been waiting since a few months ago," she said.

Naomi nodded. "Same here," she said.

Yuka, who was too shy to speak, she smiled and nodded.

Nana was the prettiest out of them. She had blue eyes, a pale complexion and caramel curly hair reaching to her shoulders. She would often wear bright dresses and heels with stockings.

Miki and Satomi looked like twins, but they swore that they would have be been copied. Miki had chin length hair infested of dark night color and brown eyes, infesting a fair skin tone. Satomi almost looked like her sister except she had glasss and shoulder length hair, but sharing her sister's skin color and eye color.

Naom looked rather boyish. She has light brown hair reaching to her shoulders and a cream white skin tone. She looked Korean- Japanese. She would often wear sneakers and skirts with leggings.

Yuka looked the most timid out of them. She doesn't always stay quiet, but she would often so. She possessed gray eyes and black hair with a pale skin tone, rendering her as the cutest member of the group. However, she had pink braces inside her mouth.

Nikki, as well, looked more average than the others. She had green eyes, a pinkish skin tone and brown curly hair reaching to her shoulders. She would often wear black sandals and stockings with skirts, because cropped pants don't fit her very well.

The girls walked out of the station and found the nearest theater. Miki purchased tickets while the others decided to eat some sushi while waiting for the screening time. Miki came back with six tickets in her hand. "You guys better hurry because the next showing is in ten minutes," she said.

Nana frowned. "But I have to fix myself first!" she complained, obviously comparing her beauty to others.

The others shot her an irritated look. "What?" Nana asked.

The girls shook it off and finally finished their sushi. They purchased tea from a shop and some chips for the food. They entered the theater and saw trailers showing. They sat in the front so they could get a better look.

"Eee!" Nana whispered excitedly. "I can't believe I'm in the theater and waiting for the movie to begin!"

Nikki chuckled. "Don't forget us too, Nana," she tagged along, sipping her tea.

They saw a trailer for a scary movie. It send them chills down their spines and they couldn't forget those horrifying faces they saw. The next trailer they saw was the Japanese trailer of Disney's Big Hero 6.

"I think I'm gonna watch it," Naomi bragged. "Who's with me?"

Only Nikki and Nana raised their hands. Other trailers showed and showed for what it seemed like forever. Just as they were about to prepare for another trailer, they saw the Studio Ghibli logo show on the screen.

"Oh my god! It's starting!" Nikki cheered, which she didn't know that she used her outside voice.

"Shhh!" Her friends and other people shushed her. Nikki turned red in embarrassment. Her friends laughed at that moment and the movie began.

* * *

"That was the best movie ever!" Nana cheered, skipping out of the theater, with her friends following along.

Miki jumped. "I know right?!" she squealed. "The feels! The feels!"

"Ive never expected such a tearjerker Ghibli film like this one," Naomi said. "But I give it an eleven out of ten!"

Yuka nodded. "I really loved it, the story, everything," she quietly said.

Satomi jumped up and down all over again. "I loved all the funny moments there! It feels like I'm going to explode all over from the excitement and joyful moments!" she squealed in delight.

Nikki smiled and clapped her hands. "It has been a truly wonderful film," she said. "We shall celebrate at my house, at Koganei, Tokyo!"

The girls high five in the air together and headed towards the Shinkansen. It ode them back to Tokyo, the capital of Japan. They were excited to celebrate the movie in their extreme love for Ghibli.

It felt like hours getting to Tokyo, but it was all worth the while. They made it to Nikki's house in Koganei, Tokyo. It was a sweet cottage, a second story one. It looked modern, but it had a taste of old fashioned Japanese style.

Miki looked around. "Your grandma sure loves old fashioned Japan," she complimented, looking around the doors.

Nikki felt appreciated. "If your wondering where my cousin is, she's staying at her friends house for 2 weeks," she said.

"Oh," Nana said. "I was eager to meet her."

So the girls prepared every food they could find in the house. Sushi, Drinks, Tea, Leftover sandwiches and others. They gathered all of it on a table and placed a nicely colored rug underneath the food. They all chatted about the movie while munching on their food.

"I loved the part where Marnie takes Anna to the party," Satomi said, mouthful of sushi.

"At first I wanted to hate Anna," Naomi said.

Nikki looked at her as if she was being called a leprechaun. "What?" she spat out in disbelief.

Naomi shook her head. "But I swear!" she protested. "I didn't want to hate her anymore when the story progressed."

"Naomi, it's not about hating her," Miki judged, sipping tea. "It's about the point of her character development."

Nikki looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Miki summoned all her art and design knowledge. "Disadvantage is the point of her personality," she explained. "I mean, if she wasn't that depressed, the story wouldn't progress. If she hasn't been like that, then that won't lead to the success of her life, she wouldn't even meet Marnie, or Sayaka. The author would have wanted Anna to be an interesting character."

"I think you have a point," Nikki agreed. "Anna is my favorite character because not of her story, or personality, it's how the development of Anna progresses."

Just then, they heard the door open. They turned to see Grandma Saki, Nikki's grandmother. She was old but looked younger, minus the wrinkles and face mold. She had grayish hair tied in a bun and wore bright dresses.

"Grandma!" Nikki said, standing up and hugging her tightly. "How was work?"

Grandma playfully rubbed her head. "Oh, it went well," she told them. "Miyazaki was in a good moody today while I was packing up the papers, what a gentleman he is!"

"And look at you all," she called out to Nikki's friends. She playfully rubbed their heads as she recited each name. "Miki, Satomi, Nana, Naomi and Yuka, you girls looked like what I remembered!"

Miki chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Sachi," she greeted with a bow.

"I told you to call me Grandma Saki,"she reprimanded. "But that's okay, darling."

Satomi shrugged. She tolerated being corrected by Saki. "I like her," she whispered to her sister.

Saki suddenly realized something, her eyes moving up as a sign of it. "Wait girls, I have something to show you," she said, heading to the car to get the item she was gonna show them.

While she was away, the girls were discussing what was it. "I wonder if she's gonna appoint us as members," Nikki guessed.

Naomi shrugged. "Don't know," she said. "Maybe she'll give us Ghibli figures!"

Miki and Satomi looked at each other. "Maybe they are gonna give us the supplies they use to draw and paint the animation!" they guessed.

Nana clasped her hands together. "Maybe Ghibli fashions!" she squealed.

"Or an animal that looks like Totoro," Yuka said.

Just then, Saki came back carrying a what it looks like something brownish. She showed it to the girls. "Miyazaki entrusted this to me since the company begun, and now I'm passing it to you girls," she said.

She removed the cover and it revealed to be a brown, shiny book. It had a beautiful decorations and on the front it said, Ghibli World.

"Ghibli World?" Nikki asked, slowly picking up the book and staring at it with amazement.

"This book contains all the Ghibli movies turned to amazing stories," Saki continued. "From Nausicaa to Marnie."

"Wow!" Miki cried in amazement. "So every Ghibli film is here? The whole story, right?"

"Everything," Saki continued. "If you look inside it, it would look like a fairy tale book."

Nana flipped a page, and she saw a beautiful fairy tale illustration like of Sheeta riding with Pazu, they were in the section of Castle in the Sky. "Gorgeous," she muttered.

Nikki turned to another page and saw the illustration of Sophie with Howl. She went back to the first page and saw Nausicaa riding on a glider. "This is amazing, grandma," she said. "But why are you entrusting this to us?"

"Because Ghibli is closing down," Saki revealed quickly with a tone of sadness.

"What?!" Nikki cried out in disbelief.

"No way," Miki and Satomi said in unison.

"Oh, how terrible," Nana gasped dramatically, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Impossible," Naomi muttered in disbelief.

"Oh no...," Yuka whispered.

They felt like the world has stopped. It was as if they have been told that the whole world is ending. They wanted to faint from this horrible news.

"B-B-But w-why?" Nikki choked up. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, and so are the others,

Saki sighed. "They are going on a hiatus due to Miyazaki's retirement," she said in disappointment, shaking her head. "I'm very sorry."

"This cannot be happening," Miki said, putting her hands on the sides of her head.

Nikki wished that they were all just in a nightmare, and they could wake up back in the Shinkansen, but sadly, this was all true. "Grandma..," she choked up. "...you promised us that you would never quit."

"That was the intention of Miyazaki, I'm afraid," Saki said in sadness.

"No...no...," Nikki backed away, refusing to believe the terrible news. "Grandma...tell me this isn't true..."

Saki shook her head. "I'm afraid so," she regretfully said.

Saki didn't want Nikki and her friends to hear it, but clearly, she didn't have any choice.

"So, does that mean...," Miki asked. "You guys won't make any films anymore?"

Saki shook her head, happy to report one consolation. "I convinced Miyazaki to find another successor, we just won't-"

"Be able to make films until then?" Nana finished.

Saki closed her eyes and nodded her head shamefully. It was painful for telling them as it was to hear the grave news. The girls shook their head and in unison, tears spilled out of their eyes. What had became a good day became the last day of seeing a Ghibli film.

Yuka buried her head in her hands and sobbed quietly, but hard. Miki and Satomi hugged each other. Nana and Nikki sobbed quietly together.

Only Naomi was determined. "And your okay with this?" she said, tears spilling down her face. She was desperate to find a twist to end this nightmare. "There must be another way!"

"There's no other option," Saki said. "I hate it as much as you all do."

"When?" Naomi said, and her voice cracked as she fought back emotion.

"We are gonna close the studio tomorrow," Saki reported. "Dawn, at the earliest."

Nikki wanted to go to her room and lock herself inside, never to come out again. But she couldn't move, because she was paralyzed by her own sadness, so are her friends.

Saki placed her hand on Nikki's shoulder. "That's why I'm entrusting this to you," she calmly said, raising the book in front of her,

"How can you say that when we are at crisis here?" Nikki cried through a stream of tears. She wanted to argue, but she knew that it would be disrespectful to yell at her beloved grandmother.

Saki gripped on Nikki's hand tightly. "I know it's hard for you and your friends, sweetheart," she said. "But you've got to face reality. You can't go back to the past or future to change it- it's what it's supposed to happen."

Miki wanted to argue too. "So what does this book have to deal with our heartbreak?" she asked.

"This book contains all the Ghibli movies converted to stories," Saki explained. "If you read all of them, you won't feel sad, you will remember the old and new Ghibli films around us. You would even feel the magic of Ghibli through your heart reading this book."

Nikki and her friends wiped their tears away. "We appreciate your entrusting of the book to us," Naomi said.

Saki ruffled Naomi's head. "That's the spirit," she said. "I hope all of you are okay with this book."

"We are still sad inside," Nikki said. "But with this book, it will make us remember the good times of Ghibli."

Saki nodded, but deep down, she felt ashamed telling her granddaughter and her friends the grave news. She knew it was hard, but she still felt ashamed.

"Nikki, your friends can stay for two days or so," Saki said. "That's supposed to be a good treatment for you girls. I'll call your parents and tell them."

Miki looked happy. "Thank you Mrs- I mean Grandma Saki!" she cheered.

Nikki smiled and hugged her grandma. "Thank you grandma," she said.

"I've got to pick some groceries," Saki said, walking out of the door. "I'll see you girls later."

She closed the door behind, and the girls were left alone. Nikki and Nana wanted to go upstairs and place the book on the bed. They did so, and placed it gently, so that it wouldn't get dirty or crumpled.

Just when they were about to leave, they heard a whooing sound. They looked around, until their eyes fell on the book. The book was glowing.

"I seeing this, or am i just having a concussion?" Nana said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm seeing it too," Nikki said. She slowly and carefully approached the book. She placed her hand on the cover, and slowly lifted it, and when it was halfway through, a bright light shone on her and she fell on her butt. The book stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Nana asked, helping Nikki up.

Nikki paused. "I think we are experiencing some kind of... _magic,_ "

 **Whoops! Gotta end it here. Sorry if the feels part escalated quickly, but I hope you enjoyed it. AWinx out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Glowing Book

**Yay! It took me fast enough to do this chapter, and I will be busy the past few days, which will exlpain why I'm taking long to update the story, but anyways, enjoy the chapter while it lasts!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Miki carefully said. "You guys are telling me that the Ghibli book is glowing?"

"Yes it is!" Nikki said, determined to make them believe. "It was actually glowing, like some sort of magic!"

"Nikki's right," Nana joined her. "I saw the whole thing too!"

Miki looked at both of them as if their pet was a rock. "Listen here," she said. "We've been through a lot today and i think our sadness of Ghibli must have affected you or something, which may think that it's a hallucination."

"It's not a hallucination," Nana protested.

"We are telling the truth!" Nikki said.

Naomi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look guys," she said. "We've been through a lot awhile ago, and Grandma Saki made us happy by giving us the book, it's okay to feel overwhelmed or-"

Nikki rolled her yes. " _Oh, and this just keeps going!_ " she interjected.

"What?" Satomi asked.

Nikki raised her arms. "Just like in the movies! Always! Always!" she yelled, trying to get their sense into them. "The person experiences something weird and reports it, but that other person speculates it's just a hallucination or she's joking!"

"Ah...," Yuka said quietly. "I think you two should go to the nurse-"

"You must think we are insane!" Nana told them. "Anyone will come to the conclusion when they see it for themselves, you've got to believe us!"

"Your not insane," Miki lied, starting to think they've gone insane.

"You know what, guys," Naomi butted in. "I think let's just forget about it and just spend some time together. You have any board games, Nikki?"

They all turned to her, and Nikki stood there, dumbfounded and giving up to make them believe. "Yeah...," was all she could say, even though she had Nana to support her.

* * *

"Bam! Your on my property," Satomi cheered, upon seeing Miki's figure on her property in a board game. "You've gotta pay 200 yen!"

Miki sighed. "Whatever," she muttered, pulling out fake yen from the toy bank completely oblivious.

"Well, let's see if I pay since I'm near Nikki's rich property," Nana bragged, grabbing the dice and rolling it. She threw it, and it counted 3. She landed her figure on 3 boxes, and when she reached the third one, she realized she ended up in jail.

"Oh come on!" Nana complained, crossing her arms and giving a smug look. "Why am I always the one in jail?"

"Maybe you have to roll the dice carefully and rapidly," Naomi teased. "Therefore you wouldn't end up in jail."

Nana glared at her. "Maybe you should do it since you always end up with losing your fake money," she said,

Nikki came in between them. "Before you guys fight, I'll just say that it's just a board game, so get over it," she said.

"Nikki's right," Yuka said, grabbing the dice and about to roll it when Grandma Saki opened the door.

"Dinner's ready, girls," Saki announced.

The girls stood up, and Nikki and Miki were the last ones to leave when Nikki heard the humming sound again, and glanced quickly to see the book glowing again. She it Miki by the arm and turned her to see it, only for the book to turn normal.

"What?" Miki said, brushing Nikki's hands of her arm.

"I-It was glowing!" Nikki pointed to it, determined to make her see it. "Why didn't you turn sooner?"

Miki out her hands on her hips. "Here we go with this again," she mumbled, and walked downstairs. Nikki, completely oblivious, ignored it and followed her downstairs.

* * *

For the past few days, Nikki and Nana have been acting strange. The others noticed, because they weren't their selves. They stayed quiet, in a deep state of confusion.

They grew worried, because they've never been like this. Plus, it was supposed to be a fun five day sleepover, but due to the story of the glowing book, it wasn't going very well.

They first noticed in on the second day, when Nikki and Nana locked themselves in Nikki's room, with Miki and Naomi putting their ears on the door. They heard a humming sound, but didn't bother to ask what was it.

One night, they approached their friends. "Do you have a pen?" A wide eye and awake Nikki asked Miki.

"S-Sure," Miki said, pulling one out of her pocket, since she occupied herself with pens when going everywhere.

Nikki, with Nana sleeping, she brought the book and the pen outside her room where they were sleeping, and gently closed it. She kneeled down, tapped the pen on the book and suddenly glowed.

Today in the afternoon was supposed to be their parents picking them up, and to make up for the hours they missed, they approached Nikki and Nana carrying the book.

"You guys have been acting really weird the past few days," Miki pointed out. "You've got to stop this."

"You just won't believe us," Nikki said.

Naomi crossed her arms. "I don't usually jump to conclusions," she said. "But I think it's because of that ridiculous story of that book glowing."

"It's not ridiculous!" Nana cried out. " _It's true!_ "

All Satomi could do is shake her head. "Okay, this is getting old," she said. "But there's no in reality that the book would just-"

As if her answer was heard, they heard the humming sound. Their eyes fell on the book, and to Nikki and Nana's relief and their friends' shock; it was glowing right in front of them.

"A-Ah!" Yuka cried out in shock, jumping in fear.

"N-No way!" Naomi said in disbelief.

" _It glows! It glows!_ " Miki and Satomi cried on unison.

"We told you!" Nana said. "Now you believe us?"

Nikki carefully grabbed the book and held it in the center of their circle formation. With one finger, she carefully flipped a page, and to their surprise; the images and the pages were glowing, as if they were about to come to life.

"Woah!" Satomi cried out.

Just then, they heard footsteps, and not wanting to freak Nikki's grandma out, they carefully hid it behind a pillow in the nearby sofa. Saki came out of the kitchen.

"All of your parents called," she said. "They'll be coming at 1:00 pm."

"Oh, okay," Miki said,

Saki grabbed her coat. "I'm going to the studio to work," she said, not suspecting anything suspicious judging from the looks of their faces. "See you girls, and see you later Nikki."

"See you later too!" Nana greeted back in a fake cheerful tone. As the door closed behind them, Nikki grabbed the book and they all went to her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

Nikki placed it on her bed, and flipped the pages again. This time, it was glowing brighter and within seconds, the illustrations of each page began moving.

"Oh my god!" Naomi cried out, covering her mouth.

"This is not happening," Yuka said,

Miki grabbed Nikki's arm. "It's moving and glowing!" she said in a freak state. "I can't believe it!"

Satomi approached the book and turned to the page of Nausicaa. In place of the still illustration of the princess flying on her glider, as if she was frozen, the picture was moving across the page, making the glider sound effects.

"Holy Lincoln mullets!" Nana cried out dramatically. " _It's moving!_ "

Nikki flipped a random page and instead of the frozen picture of Howl's castle, it was moving like they saw in the movie. Nikki flipped a random page again and saw Kiki riding above the town in the illustration, moving around, as if the page was really her town.

Nikki turned the page back to the start and it seemed to grow brighter than usual, almost getting blind from the light. Suddenly, they heard bird sounds and to their shock, a bird flew out of the page, and into the bedroom. Yuka opened the window and set the bird free. She closed it again.

"You guys didn't say things coming out of it!" Miki yelled.

"This is the first time it happened!" Nana said.

Yuka hid behind Naomi. "Is it radioactive?"

Nikki shrugged. "I doubt it," was the answer they could give.

Miki and the others' heads were spinning rapidly from all the confusion. They didn't want to believe in the phenomena that they witnessed. They felt their minds slipping too.

"Do you think there's a portal in there?" Satomi pointed to the book.

"There's only one way to find out," Nikki figured that would be the best answer. She approached the book and raised her hand towards the glowing page.

"Don't touch it!" Miki warned in a panic state.

"Relax," Nikki assured. "I think I know what to do."

Slowly and carefully, she moved her hand towards the glowing page and placed her hand on it. As it made contact with it, her hand sank into the page, feeling air and warmth inside it.

"Holy macaronis!" Satomi cried out.

Suddenly, the book glowed even brighter and this time, a strong wind accompanied it. It came from the page and started filling the room with it. Without knowing or aware of it, it dragged Nikki into the world beneath the page.

" _NIKKIIIIII!_ " They all screamed and Miki grabbed her leg, and the wind began to drag her inside to. Nana and the others grabbed each other's legs and tried to hold on for their life. But unfortunately, the wind grew violent and pushed them inside the book. They tried to grab on to the front of her bed, but it was too late. They have fallen into the Ghibli World.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short :( But I promise that I'll try to make a chapter longer, because I'm not good in writing how long each chapter should be, so forgive me. I'm a horrible writer.**

 **Anyways, AWinx out for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Forests of the Gods

**Woah, it's updating so fast. The reason why i'm updating it really fast is because i'm done with the other chapters, but i'm currently finishing chapter 6. So, expect 2 more chapters to be published after this one, and be glad that you won't have a cliffhanger until the 5th chapter. So I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, so I think I did, even if its between short and long, but it was worth it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Nikki could barely see where she was falling, but she knew it as soon as she felt herself dragged down, with the sky scrolling up above her, she was falling. She was no longer in her bedroom.

She was falling though the sky, falling farther and farther, faster and faster, feeling scared and dizzy. She kept screaming but she barely heard her voice. Is she gonna die? Is she gonna keep falling forever? She wondered if she could see her family again.

She heard multiple screaming from above, and looked up to see Miki, Nana, Satomi, Naomi and Yuka fall above her, looking frightened as she was.

Due to their panicking and scared state, they didn't see the view below them. They just kept falling rapidly, not knowing where they are falling to.

Just when they thought that they will keep falling forever, Nikki landed on a soft but bushy and itchy leaves from a tree. She bounced and fell to another one below. Nana and Naomi landed on each other on another bush from the tree and bounced in different directions, falling through trees.

Miki and Satomi landed on another one by one, followed by Yuka, screaming. " _Ow!_ " they yelled in pain as the leaves and branches itched and injured them, minority.

Nikki landed on a bush on her butt. " _Ow, that hurt!_ " She said. Her impact was hard bough to hurt but not hard to seriously injure her. Had it not been a bush, she could have broken a bone or two.

She quickly got to her feet. She placed her hand on her heart and was relieved to feel and hear her heart still beating from the fall, grateful she survived... _but where exactly did she fall to?_

She looked up in a different direction, up in the sky, but all she could see was the sight of the blue background and white skies, no sign of a tear in it.

She raised her head from above and looked around her. Dark trees surrounded her, tall with green moss covering most of their trunks. The rays of the sun shined through them and reflected it. She heard a tiny stream in the distance. There were marshes surrounded by the grass fields and trees around.

About to hyperventilate, she took deep breaths and tried to stay calm, although the new surroundings were the ones she wasn't used to back in the real world.

"Where...am I..?" she asked herself.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she heard her friends screaming from above.

As if they appeared out of thin air, they landed on other bushes, and some of them bounced on each other, landing on the ground with their backs. Some of the girls' limbs were stretched out in all directions.

" _Where are we?!_ " Miki panicked.

" _Are we dead?_ " Satomi asked.

" _Are we still alive?_ " Yuka asked.

" _Are we in heaven?_ " Nana asked.

" _Are we dying?_ " Naomi asked.

Almost all of them looked pale. " _Get off me,_ " Naomi grunted, with Nana on her back. She got up and got to her feet, same with the others. They looked around rapidly, not used to this kind of surrounding like Nikki.

"You guys are alive, and definitely not dead," Nikki told them.

"Thank heavens," Nana said, brushing dust off her. "But where are we?"

Miki tried to study the surrounding. "Seems we landed in an odd looking forest," she concluded.

Unlike forests in their world, the ones in here looked extremely old. The colors were vivid and the air was so crisp, as if they landed in a place, a place they seemed familiar with, but they couldn't put it around their finger.

Naomi began jumping up as high as she could. "What on earth are you doing?" Nana asked.

"I'm. Trying. To. Reach. Where. We. Fell. From," she said, but realizing that her jumping is pointless, she just tired herself out and rested on a fallen tree trunk.

"What if we landed in America?" Yuka said, trying to calm herself down. "I mean, these trees look like the ones we saw in pictures of America."

Nikki sighed. "I don't think we are in America," she corrected. "The trees there look bright and modern compared to this one."

"Now that you mentioned it," Satomi looked around. "Somehow we must have landed in an old state of Tokyo or something."

Nana's forehead became wrinkled just thinking of the current situation they were in now. "Maybe this is just a bad dream," she assured herself.

Suddenly, Yuka pinched her. "Ow!" Yuka yelled in pain, and turned harshly to Yuka, glaring at her. "Hey! Why did you pinch me?"

Yuka shrugged. "I just wanted to prove if it's what you said," she quietly said.

" _Then pinch yourself!_ " Nana shouted at her.

"You guys, let's not fight!" Nikki butted in. "We need to know where we are right now."

Miki sighed in stress. "For some reason, this place looked oddly familiar," she said, looking around while figuring out what it is. "I just couldn't wrap my finger around it."

"Your right," Satomi said. "But where?"

Just then, they heard wolf sounds. They looked around in fear and hugged each other. They thought they landed in somewhere safe, but forgot about what is coming to them.

"I-I-Is that a w-w-wolf?!" Yuka gritted her teeth in fear so fast, she could bite her own tongue and bleed out.

"I think so..!" Nana shivered.

Just then, wolves jumped from the trees and the girls screamed. They looked cloth white but red eyes, ferocious. They slowly and threateningly approached them, growling and hungry for their fresh blood.

"What do we do?" Miki panicked.

Nikki grabbed Miki's arm. " _Run!_ " she shouted, and they all sprinted away from the wolves, running for their lives. They heard the wolves shift and run towards them.

"Why out of all beginnings of adventures does ours have to be started by being chased by wolves?!" Naomi cried out.

"Less talking, more running!" Nikki shouted.

Nikki's sentence filled the girls with adrenaline. They ran faster than ever. They knew that it would be a matter of seconds before the wolves would be right behind them, just inches away.

Miki turned back, and in a distance behind them she could see several wolves running toward them at full speed. A moment later, the girls saw the wolves slightly running ahead of them to both to their right and left, gaining ground and preparing to attack.

"Faster!" Nikki warned, which filled them with more energy to get away from the wolves.

"Seriously! These wolves were not part of my to see list!" Miki complained, running faster. The wolves' howl made them run even faster. They didn't care about where they were going; they were running to whatever place that is that's for safety.

"I think I know where we are!" Yuka panted, running non stop, although she was physically low in Physical Education.

"Oh yeah?" Naomi replied, not looking back. "Where?!"

Yuka jumped over a ledge. "The wolves- they are the wolves from _Princess Mononoke!_ " she explained, barely dodging the obstacles. "It means that we are in the forest of the spirits and gods!"

" _Princess Mononoke?!_ " Nikki exclaimed. "Does that mean we are in the _Ghibli world_ as well?!"

Nikki didn't have any answer to her question, because the answer was already revealed in front of her. They heard the wolves' really close, indicating they are getting closer.

"Yikes! They're gaining on us!" Satomi shouted.

It felt hours getting away from the wolves. They barely stopped, and they had to run nonstop so there could live on with their lives.

"These wolves just won't quit at all!" Miki complained, realizing that they've been running nonstop and the wolves keep catching up to them.

Naomi stopped and went to a nearby bush. She kicked it hard enough for the bush to block the wolves. The bush was tall, so it would distract the wolves.

"What are you doing?!" Nikki asked.

"Trying to slow the wolves down!" Naomi panted.

Nikki grabbed her arm. "Then get moving!" she said.

They ran ahead and it didn't take them long to hear the bush being destroyed, indicating the wolves somehow ate it and continued chasing them.

"I think the only option is to lure them away somehow!" Nikki said.

"Oh yeah, and how?!" Nana panicked. "By asking permission to leave us alone like good little baits? Yeah right!"

"That was not what I had in mind!" Nikki said, realizing that the wolves wouldn't be fooled into being lured away. "Forget that!"

They ran and ran so fast, the trees were a zooming blur to them. They reached a corner covered by trees and ducked there in time to see the wolves turn and run without realizing they where behind a tree.

As if they've been running forever, they panted heavily, and their hearts were beating at a rapid pace. They could barely stand, because their legs were tired and wobbled from all the running.

"Okay guys," Nikki said. "We have to think fast, and it would only be a matter of seconds before they could track us down and chase us again."

Miki leaned against a tree trunk. "So, what do we do?" she asked.

Nana put her hands on her hips. "Sooo, if the wolves are here..," she tried to conclude. "Does that mean that San is nearby?"

Naomi snapped her fingers. "Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we could ask San for the wolves to leave us alive!"

"I don't think it's gonna work," Nana said.

"Why?" Naomi asked.

"Did you forget?" Nana reminded. "San hates humans, excluding Ashitaka. Do you expect San to give us mercy when we say to her 'Hey San, can you please spare us from the wolves?' Give me a break!"

Naomi shot her a dirty look. "I don't see you coming up with ideas," she said.

Nana glared at her. "You come up with dumb ideas!"

Nikki went in between them. "Hey," she interrupted. "We won't be safe if we just keep fighting."

"Nikki's right," Miki agreed. "We need to focus on how to get away from the wolves without them-"

Suddenly, they heard wolf growling. They turned to the front to see them approaching. They were growling, eyes red with rage. The girls hugged each other, certain that this is their final moment.

"Before I die, let me tell you this," Satomi said. "I love you guys!"

"Me too!" Nikki replied.

The wolves were inches away from their feet, and just when they were about to leap at them, a voice called out to them. "Stop!"

The wolves turned to the voice. The girls let go of each other. A wolf larger than the others approached them, and sitting on top of it was none other than _San_ herself.

Nikki grabbed Miki's arm. "Miki! It's San! _It's San!_ " she whispered.

"I know," Miki said.

San went of the wolf and carefully approached them. She grabbed her dagger and pointed it at them. "Who are you?" she asked. "And why have you come here?"

Miki nudged Nikki to say something. "We...We are humans," Nikki answered nervously.

San glared at them. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for," she grunted, and slowly forwarded her dagger towards them.

Nikki shivered. "We mean you no harm...," she pleaded. " _San!_ "

San suddenly froze and dropped her dagger. "How do you know me?" she asked, dropping the question she asked.

Nikki slowly approached her. "We come from another world which knows your name and story," she explained. "Listen, we just fell through a book, and believe us if you do!"

San thought for a moment. UThen, she turned to the wolves. "Leave us," she ordered, and the wolves nodded and walked away to give San and the girls company.

"I think I know what your saying," San said, aware of their appearance and behavior. "You come from the real world."

Excluding Nikki, the others were star struck. They were talking to San! And she was in front of them!

"I sense your behavior and the way you girls are dressed," San continued, eyeing them closely. "The Ghibli World knows of it."

Nikki blinked rapidly. "The Ghibli World?!" she said. "As in...you know the other characters?"

San looked at her as if she was called a hypocrite. "Do you think I don't?" she said in a threatening tone.

Nikki shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that," she said. "We just want to go somewhere safer, that's all we ask of you."

San thought for a moment, and seconds later, she whistled the wolves to come. The wolves approached her and surrounded the girls. "Get on them," San ordered.

"Wait- Your helping us?" Naomi asked. "I thought you hate humans!"

"I'll explain later," San forced them. "Now ride on them before I change my mind."

The girls hesitated and got on the wolves, by pair. San got on the biggest one and pointed her spear to where she ordered the wolves to go. They followed her and went straight ahead.

Meanwhile, at the back, Miki was basically freaking out. "I can't believe you actually talked to San!" she shook Nikki. "I've never been so shocked in my life!"

Nikki smiled shyly. "I felt shocked too," she said.

San turned to them. "You haven't introduced yourselves yet, humans," she said.

Nikki turned to San. "Oh," she said, and stared gesturing to herself and the others while saying their names. "I'm Nikki, and this here is Miki, and that one is Satomi, and behind her is Nana, Naomi and Yuka over there."

"Uh huh," San mumbled, nodding.

"We...we just need to get to somewhere safer," Nikki explained.

"I see," San muttered, and pulled a crumpled map out of her shirt. She handed it to Nikki and when Nikki opened it, it was the map of the Ghibli World.

In the center of the map was the forest and the village from _Princess Mononoke_ , which where they were in right now. The north east of it was the village from _Kiki's_ _Delivery Service._ To its west lies none other than _Howl's Moving Castle_ itself. The southwest was the land of dragons and humans from _Tales from Earthsea_. Next to it, the east laid the famous bathhouse and the spirit world from _Spirited Away._

The south was covered in jungles and ships, indicating that this was _Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind_. The southeast was another forest, which looks like _My Neighbor_ _Totoro_ The northeast was covered with water, with a house on it, making it _Ponyo_. And the last one, which was the north, was none of the Ghibli landmarks, but it was a castle, indicating that the ruler somehow lived there.

"Woah...," Nikki mumbled, shocked to see the places of Ghibli right in front of her in the map.

"No way..," Miki mumbled. "So all of you guys reside here?"

"That's correct," San explained. "Since Nauiscaa was a success, Miyazaki and his friends decided to make more movies. But Miyazaki had a secret; he kept a book which was filled with each of Ghibli's movies translated to fairy tales."

"Whenever a new movie is released, Miyazaki writes it in the book, but what he doesn't know is that our stories were powerful enough to create our dimension," San continued.

"So, we get the whole power dimension thingy," Naomi said. "But how does this world work?"

"When the new story is written, the characters appear here and so are the settings of each movie," San explained. "All of us are created from our creator's imagination, except for the ruler of our world, _Kenna_."

"Kenna was created from the essence of this book," she continued on. "We elected her to become the ruler because she was the reincarnation of Miyazaki, but female. Ever since she was elected, the happenings in this world affect the real world as well."

"Wait," Nikki asked. "If the happenings in this world affect ours, then what may be the reason of the studio's hiatus?"

San's face grew worried, upon hearing it. "Hiatus?" San asked. "As in...they won't make films again?"

"Yeah, why?" Miki asked, unaware.

San looked away. "Now that you said it, there is something very bad going on," she regretfully said.

Nikki looked panicked. "Tell us!" she demanded.

"Yesterday, Sophie was attacked by a witch during the night," San explained. "Howl reported it to Kenna, and soon it spread. Then this morning we found several villages destroyed."

"What happened?!" Yuka asked.

San hesitated. "Kenna said that an evil named _Kalura_ was risen," she said.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Kalura?" she asked, confused. "Who the heck is that?"

"Kenna explained a brief history of her," San said. "During the development of Spirited Away, an animator created her, which was supposed to be the original villain before Yubaba. Miyazaki rejected the idea and in a fit of rage, the animator quit and threw away his idea."

"But how the heck did she awaken?" Naomi asked. "Did she get an elixir of life or somethin'?"

"Things from the past may be gone," San said. "But there's always a way to come back to the present. Kalura appeared in this world when she was created, when Miyazaki at first accepted the idea. But when he rejected it, he erased her from the book. But the rage of the animator was powerful enough for her to come back after seventeen years. And now, this is the perfect moment to strike, which was the reason why there's a hiatus in the real world."

"Oh sweet mullets," Naomi said. "We have to stop her!"

"But how?" Satomi hesitated. "We are just normal girls with no powers. It's next to impossible if there's any chance that Kalura would grow strong any minute now!"

Nikki crossed her arms. "Naomi's right," she agreed. "Kalura is going to look like a loser compared to us when we reach victory! And we are not going down without a fight!"

Nikki and Naomi were the only ones determined. They were relived that there is a way out of the nightmare of Ghibli's sudden quitting. The others seemed hesitant to join in, but deep down they were determined to save Ghibli if they had to.

"I'm in," Miki raised her hand.

"Same," Satomi joined in.

"I'll join," Yuka said.

"I'm not letting Ghibli quit," Nana said.

"Then, we are all in this together!" Nikki said, putting her hand in the center, with the others putting theirs and raising their hands.

"We are near," San said.

"Near what?" Nikki asked.

San tapped on the wolf's side, and stopped. The wolves, seeing their leader stop, they stopped too. "What's going on?" Miki asked.

San turned to them. "Howl's castle is nearby," she explained. "He might have something for you to use to defeat Kalura, and I like your bravery."

Naomi gushed. "Oh, it was our pleasure," she boasted, earning groans from her friends.

Nikki went off the wolf, and the others followed. The others went ahead, but Miki suddenly stopped. She faced San. "I forgot to ask," she said. "Why did you help us?"

San thought for a moment. "I only help humans who are against the enemies of nature," she said. "But I see you and Ashitaka as an exception. But,why do you ask what someone's motives are when they help you?"

This question took Nikki off guard. "Well, we heard that you hate humans, with the exception of Ashitaka," she said. "But you helped us because you think we are bad but deep down, depending on our motives, your heart told you to do the right thing. Everyone's heart chooses the right thing because it's for the greater good."

Nikki bowed. San nodded. "I like your smartness, human," she said.

Naomi put her hands on her hips. "Well, Kalura ain't gonna stop herself, we have to move," she encouraged. "And thank you San for helping us, even though you hate humans."

San nodded in approval. "Stay safe, humans," she greeted, and she patted on the wolf, which made them run back inside the forest, with the other wolves following.

"I wouldn't forget that moment," Miki said, pushing the leaves out of the way.

"Same with us," Nikki said.

They pushed the leaves aside and they saw a clear land before them, no trees, just grass. They had reached the end of the forest. They looked back one last time, and they proceeded forward, beginning their mission to save the Ghibli World and most importantly, _save the company._

* * *

 **To be honest, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Because I had the whole wolf chasing scene when I was brainstorming the point of the plot. I loved writing chase scenes because you get to write funny lines, as mentioned above. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Flip the page!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Moving Castle

**Yay! Anyways, the ending part of this chapter was something I wanted to use from the Howl's Moving Castle book, so credit to Diana Wynne Jones! I felt like I needed to use one of the best scenes from the book. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The Ghibli Six eventually walked for what it seemed like hours. They came to a fork, where a new path was splintered off in a western direction. The sign above the fork and it said Howl's Moving Castle and pointed to the direction the new path was headed.

"Woah!" Miki said, pressing her hands against her cheeks. "Now I wish I had brought my camera!"

They traveled down the path for a while without discovering something new, but they suddenly stumbled upon some big rocks and bushes, although there were no trees in sight.

Satomi massaged her head. "Are we going the right way?" she said, pointing.

Nikki shrugged. "I'm assuming," she said. "But I don't remember seeing this location on the map."

Miki scrunched her face. "Maybe it's just really too tiny for it to be big in the map," she said. "But it could be possible that we may encounter some-"

" _Attack!_ "

Before they could realize what happened, thick ropes suddenly appeared out of the boulders and wrapped around the girls, making them tied up. The ropes dragged them down to the ground, on their back.

Several raccoons appeared from behind the boulders and surrounded the girls, using sticks as weapons, threateningly pointing at them. "I feel like I'm in Gulliver's Travels!" Miki complained, struggling against the ropes.

They tried to untangle themselves from the ropes, but the ropes were goodly tied, so there's no chance of escaping from these creatures. "You humans will not escape this time!" A raccoon warned them.

Naomi struggled. "Let us go!" she demanded. "We are not worth your while!"

"Shut up!" Another raccoon defended the previous one.

Nikki, realizing who they are from their behavior and appearance, she leaned closer to Yuka's ear, who was beside her. "It's the tanuki from _Pom Poko_ ," she whispered.

"No kidding," Yuka whispered back.

The tall raccoon that looked like the leader stood on their legs. "I bet you've come here to steal our supplies," he accused. "No human is worth trusting!"

"Oh come on!" Naomi complained. "Why does everyone we encounter for now hate humans?! What's wrong with this place? This is getting really old now!" She struggled against the ropes.

"Be quiet, you!" the raccoon ordered. "Humans steal our supplies, and those are worth are lives, therefore we have no choice but try to kill you."

The girls struggled faster. "What's your problem?!" Miki mocked.

"You don't know who we are, imbecile," the raccoon said, and gestured to the raccoons. "Let's just impersonate them when they are gone."

Nikki, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation, trying to stop them. "Wait! I know who you are!" she said quickly, knowing that she doesn't have enough time to reprimand them. "Your the tanuki! You are dog raccoons that can shape shift objects and people! Your leader is Gonta!"

Gonta, the largest raccoon, gestured to his friends to drop their weapons. "Your from the real world, aren't you?" he asked.

"Doesn't it look obvious, you little rascal?" Naomi spat, still disgusted by their behavior.

Gonta thought for a moment. Then he sighed and turned to the raccoons. "Untie them," he ordered.

The raccoons grabbed some nature sharp sticks to cut the ropes free, and pretty soon the girls were set free, even though they were still angry at the tanuki for capturing them without even thinking.

"We are so sorry," Gonta apologized. "We weren't thinking, but judging from that you sound and look like, you came from beyond the Ghibli World."

"Apology, accepted," Miki said. "Just as long as you guys stop capturing humans."

Nikki nodded. "Listen, Gonta and friends," she said, bending down to them. "We fell through a book and landed here. We just needed to find Howl's castle and figure out a way to stop Kalura."

Gonta blinked rapidly. "But Kalura won't stop at nothing to get what she wants!" he said. "Even if you girls are powerful enough, you still don't have a chance to face her!"

"But we can't defeat her if we don't try," Yuka said.

"Yuka's right," Nikki said. "The Ghibli world now rests on our hands, and now it's out top priority to save it, wether you like it or not."

Gonta smiled. "You've go to go," he said. "And we appreciate your bravery against the enchantress."

Nikki smiled back. "Thank you, and it's been a pleasure meeting you," she said, and walked away, with the others following. Satomi left behind.

"Oh! I have something for you," Satomi said, and grabbed some fruit and nuts from her pocket and handed it to the tanuki.

They were happy. "Food! Food!" the tanuki cheered.

Satomi always kept food in her pocket in case she needed, but also when necessary. She followed the others afterwards.

They went back to the road again and started trekking towards the castle. They didn't stop, because they had to hurry, and they don't have much time before Kalura could attack.

By the time it was nearly sunset, the girls ended up in a mountainous place full of steep hills and grass everywhere. It was warm, and there was a village far away from here.

"I think we reached the wastelands," Nikki said.

Miki sighed. "It's about time we did," she said, rubbing her head.

Naomi walked over the hill where they could see the village of Sophie. "It looks gorgeous here!" she said. She always dreamed of seeing the Ghibli landmarks in real life, and right now, it was in front of her.

"It's amazing on how Miyazaki designed these places in his perspective," Nana said.

Nikki smiled. "Well this world will go on if we believe that we can stop Kalura," she said.

"Your right," Miki said.

Nana put her hands on her hips. "Now all we needed to do is find the-"

They heard a thump on the ground, it almost made them fall over. Thump, thump, thump. It was like a ball that was the size of a planet, and it seemed to be bouncing towards them. They looked around until they saw the mystic sight before them; the castle.

"Look! It's Howl's castle! It's really Howl's castle!" Nikki squealed in excitement.

"Oh. My. God," Nana dramatically said. "Oh, what a marvelous sight! Let's go to it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Miki said.

They all sprinted towards the castle before them. They felt adrenaline fill their skin. They were running not because of they needed the answers, they were running because of excitement. They were about to encounter the greatest structure. Miyazaki build ever.

Pretty soon, they reached the front door, which was hard to catch up on. They panted, even though they had to catch the railings of the front door. They eventually did, and they could feel their adrenaline go away.

"I can't believe it..," Nikki panted. "We are on the porch of Howl's castle!"

Miki looked at it. "Yeah," she replied. "

"Let's not waste more time," Nana said, and tried to open the door, but the knob didn't turn, indicating that it was locked. She tried again, same result, and she kept knocking hard on the door.

"Hello~?" she said out loud. "Let us in! We don't mean any harm!"

No one opened or answered the door. Naomi put her hands on her hips. "This isn't working very well than I thought," she said.

Miki shrugged. "It worked on Sophie," she said, recalling the events from the movie. "Speaking of which, how did she-"

They heard Nana scream and they turned around to see the door opening for them. Nikki went in first, checking if they were in the right place. As it was clear, she gestured her friends to come inside.

The inside looked messier than it appeared in the movie. They saw potions around and sofas, from the moving scene of the movie. They turned to the fireplace to see none other than the fire demon, Calcifer himself.

"Oh my god," Nikki said, and grabbed Nana's arm. "It's Calcifer!"

"No freaking way, it really is him!" Miki said.

Naomi carefully approached the fire demon, and she glanced at his face, sleeping. She kneeled in front of the fire place and she examined Calcifer very closely, she could almost feel her face hot from the heat of the demon.

Without aware of it, Calcifer suddenly blinked his eyes open, and Naomi jumped back. "Hey hey hey!" The fire demon yelled in surprise. "Who are you? And what are you doing in the castle?"

"Well we all know your Calcifer the fire demon," Satomi attempted to say it in the quickest way she can. "You are Howl's heart and you can burn up if something the opposite of your element harms you and you are in control of the castle! In which case, we know your motives and actions!"

Calcifer suddenly stopped ranting, and eyed them suspiciously. "How do you know all that personal stuff?" he suspiciously asked. "Did you spy on me?"

Then suddenly, realizing it, his eyes lit up. "Oh! I get it!" he concluded. "You fom the real world! I know you do judging from your clothing and knowledge of me."

Nikki shrugged. "Well, your correct," she said. "In a nutshell, we fell through the Ghibli book and landed here."

"But not exactly here, as in, here in the Wastelands," Miki corrected. "We landed in San's forest and recommended us to go here since we are on a mission right now to defeat Kalura."

Calcifer looked at them as if he was witnessing a lion was eating a bird, flesh to flesh. "What?!" he gasped. "You kiddos realize that there is no way to defeat the enchantress? Your gonna kill yourself if you take the chance!"

Naomi blinked. "What?" she said. "As in...there is no powerful person enough to defeat the enchantress? Not even the strongest? And not even Howl himself?"

Calcifer shook his head. "Nope, no one is strong enough," he said.

"But there's gotta be a way!" Nana protested. "There's always another way!"

"But Kalura's already kidnapped some of our friends," Calcifer said.

Nikki was determined not to give up. "It's our priority if we need to risk our lives to save the world from evil, Calcifer," she said. "And no one's gonna stop us from defeating her, because with all of us combined, we can defeat her, magic or no magic!"

Suddenly, they heard the door click. They tuned to see the wizard Howl himself walk inside. He was the definition of charming. He wore a white sweater covered in a blue and pink diamond patterned cape, donning black pants.

"Someone pinch me now," Naomi muttered.

Howl looked up and saw the six girls staring at him in awe. He turned to Calcifer, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Calcifer," he said. "You brought more ladies in."

Calcifer shook his head. "I did not!" he said. "Well, sorta. I opened the door for them, but that's because they were demanding to be let in!"

Howl faced the six girls. "What are your names, ladies?" he asked.

Nikki was struck, she could barely speak. "Hi!" she greeted through a smile. "Nice to meet you, Wizard Howl Jenkins Pendragon! I'm Nikki!

The girls tried to cover their excitement through a mask of smiles. "Yeah! I'm Miki!" Miki said, shaking Howl's arm.

"The names Nana," Nana said.

Yuka looked shyly. "Yuka," she said.

"Hiya! I'm Satomi!" she said.

"Naomi, the name," Naomi said.

Howl raised his eyebrows, keeping his calm and smiling look. "I don't think you girls are from here," he said. He faced Calcifer. "Do you think so, Cal?"

"I do! They came from the real world, and I believe it judging from their clothing!" Calcifer said.

Howl raised his eyebrows higher, it could reach his streak of hair. "I see," was all he could say.

Calcifer gave him a what-look. "What?!" he gasped. "'I see,'?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, Cal," he assured. "I don't see nothing wrong with these girls."

The girls blinked. "Woah, woah, woah," Naomi said, up her hands. "I thought your not okay with strangers in here. Well, that's what I've heard."

Howl faced her. "But you girls are interesting, coming from the real world," he said. "I've seen many books explaining about it but I never imagined to meet people from the real world."

The girls looked surprised. "Really?" Miki managed to speak out.

Howl faced them. "I've heard one of our friends Ged saying it," he said, mentioning the wizard from Tales from Earthsea. "He told us that there's this thing called technology that we heard of, and we've seen some of those in some of the locations here in this world."

Nana was struck. "I'm surprised that you know about our world," she said. "But there's one question: Isn't Sophie supposed to be-"

"Howl?" A British woman voice called out from above. They heard footsteps coming down, the louder it came, the closer it was. Then, in a second or two, they saw Sophie Hatter herself standing on the stairs, looking around the unknown company.

"It's Sophie! It's Sophie!" Satomi whispered.

"Alright already, I'm not blind!" Miki whispered back.

Sophie looked at the girls curiously. "Howl, who are these girls?" she asked.

Nikki was the first to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Nikki!" she said in a hyper way. "It's a pleasure to meet your Sophie! I've heard all about you!"

Miki smiled stupidly. "And I'm Miki! This is my sister, Satomi," she said.

Nana winked. "The name is Nana, madam," she dramatically said.

"Hiya! I'm Naomi, and this is Yuka," Naomi introduced.

Sophie smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted.

Nana never looked so excited. "Hi, I am so happy to meet you!" Nana said in a moon like voice.

Naomi nudged her. "Nana, she's a woman, not from the moon," she reprimanded.

Nana gave her an insulted look. "Ever heard of good impression?" she mumbled.

Howl stepped in. "So, how can I help you girls?" he offered.

Nikki cleared her throat. "This may really sound stupid if we say this," she said.

Howl chuckled. "Come on, cough it up," he insisted. "I won't judge it, neither will Sophie or Calcifer."

Nikki grinned stupidly. "We-we just need something of yours to stop Kalura," she said.

Sophie gasped. "Your going to defeat Kalura? _By yourselves?_ " she said. "But she's dangerous, and you know that she can feel your presence though she is far away."

"But we have to!" Naomi protested. "If Kalura destroys this world, then the Ghibli Studio will close down in our world!"

They have heard of the real world, but not aware of its happenings. "Wait, are you saying that the company won't make any more stories and characters if Kalura destroys this world?" An unaware Howl asked. "That sounds serious."

"We have to," Satomi said. "We love Ghibli, and there's no way we will let it go down the drain!"

Howl and Sophie looked at each other hesitantly, and faced the girls again. "Only the two of you has to come with us," Sophie suddenly said.

The girls exchanged glances. "What do you mean, two of us?" Miki asked, confused.

Howl bit his lip. "Well, I have to blurt the out," he said. "But there's a meeting in the palace of Kenna later. We may be able to discuss the situation and how to defeat her if you come with us."

The girls exchanged glances. None of them knew who would go, because they've never been apart. Nikki stepped forward. "I'll go," she said with such determination.

Miki looked nervous, but stepped forward anyways. "I'll join too!" she said.

"You sure about this guys?" Nana hesitated.

Nikki placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Nana, if we attend the meeting, we can discover how to defeat her," she assured.

"We are forgetting one thing," Miki piped up. "Kenna won't, like freak out if she sees us, right?"

Sophie frowned. "Oh, now that you mentioned it, the meeting is strictly for the characters who take over the different directions of the land," she said. "Howl takes the west, so Nausicaa and Chihiro would attend the meeting."

"Kenna's gonna throw you girls out if she sees you," Howl warned. "Unless we come up with something unrecognizable and stealthy."

Miki and Nikki looked at each other. They forgot that Howl was a wizard, so they thought he must have potions and spells that can make them magical for the sake of the matter.

"Don't you have an invisibility spell?" Miki asked.

Nikki shot a crazy look. "Miki, what made you come up with that?" she doubted.

"Now that you said it, I actually do," Howl admitted. He went to a nearby shelf, and started rummaging around it to look for the paper of his spell.

While waiting for Howl, Yuka approached Sophie. "Did Howl use one of his spells on you sometimes?" she asked.

Sophie smiled. "Oh that man," she chuckled. "There was one time he was testing speed spells and I ended up going 200 miles, and Howl had to push Calcifer into finding me!"

Calcifer joined in. "I would have died if Howl had it his way!" he said.

"There was also one time which he wanted to create food fast," Sophie shared. "It worked, but it turned all of us to vegetables for one day! Oh, Howl can be clumsy in spells, but he's a great wizard."

Miki chuckled. "I would never imagined to see Howl like this," she said.

Sophie continued. "There was also one time he drank too much bubbly," she told them. "He ended up getting drunk until the next day! He was acting so childish and weird."

Naomi laughed. "I never knew Howl loved bubbly and could get drunk," she said.

"Found it!" Howl exclaimed, grabbing a paper from a stack of books. He handed it to Nikki.

"This invincibility spell will last for as much as you want," Howl instructed. "You can use it when we are close to the castle. Just pronounce the chant, and then you are nowhere to be seen! Only Sophie and i could see you since I enchanted her to see invisible things and I go with that gift too."

"Awesome! Just like in _X Men_!" Miki said.

"Who?" Sophie asked.

Nikki smiled. "Never mind," she said. She forgot that the Ghibli World didn't have any knowledge of other movies than their movies theirselves.

Howl put his hands on his hips. "Well, we better get moving," he said, and grabbed his coat. Sophie grabbed her hat, with Nikki and Miki following.

"Take care!" Nana said, with the others waving their hands.

"Oh, and for the remaining girls here," Howl said, turning to them. "You can chat with Calcifer and since Markl is here, you can all chat with my fellow apprentices."

He opened the door and Sophie followed, and Nikki with Miki.

"One question," Miki asked. "How will we get to Kenna? I mean, if we are in the West then she's in the North, it would be a lot of miles ahead!"

Howl blinked. "Oh, I forgot about that!" he said, raising his hand, opening his palm. Two pairs of boots appeared on his hand, and handed it to Nikki and Miki, noticing that Sophie and Howl were wearing the same boots.

Nikki was about to put it on. "No no no! Don't put it on!" Howl warned.

Miki shot him a confused look. "Why?" she said. "You guys are wearing it."

"I told you that I enchanted Sophie," Howl said. "So that explains why we can wear it. You see, these aren't ordinary boots. They are the _100 Acre Boots._ "

Nikki blinked. " _The 100 Acre Boots?_ " she asked. "What's that?"

"They are magical boots which can easily zoom you guys to the castle," Howl instructed.

"Sooo, how does it work?" Miki asked.

"Just raise your boot towards the direction you want to go, drop your foot, and you'll end up there," he instructed.

Nikki forgot something. "But how come you don't want us to wear it yet?" she asked.

Howl shrugged. "I realized if you girls wear it and raise it without instruction, then you two would just zoom far away randomly," he said.

"Oh," Miki said.

Nikki tied her boots immediately and then stuck it to her foot, same with Miki. They were ready to go. "Okay, we are ready," Nikki said.

Sophie stepped forward. "I'll go first," she said, and raised her boot in the direction of the north, then put it down and then, in a millisecond, she zoomed to the area, and they could see her extremely tiny figure from the distance waving at them.

"Will it hurt?" Miki asked while nervously glancing at the boots.

Howl laughed. "Of course not, but you will feel the air," he assured.

He raised his boot towards Sophie, dropped it and zoomed to the distance next to her. Howl waved at them to go next.

"Here goes nothing," Nikki muttered.

She closed her eyes and looked away, raising her boot towards Howl and Sophie and dropped her boot. Then, she felt herself move extremely fast, and the air rush past her face. She closed her eyes, and found herself standing beside Howl and Sophie, and could see Miki far away from the distance.

Miki shakily raised her boot towards their direction, dropped her foot and practically zoomed towards them. She found herself beside her friends, and turned to see the castle really tiny from their perspective.

"That was fun!" Miki said.

Howl nodded in agreement. "It truly is," he said. "But be careful of their disadvantages."

"What are the disadvantages?" Nikki asked.

"Well, the zooming part may cause some stumbling and staggering, which involved the feet rowing up," Howl said. "So therefore, you will mistakenly point your foot to another direction and accidentally zoom towards that place. If that happens, just don't put your foot down."

"Okay..," Miki said, looking at the boots.

The four took it off to avoid disadvantage and started walking to the castle up ahead, with Miki and Nikki silently hoping that there is a way to stop Kalura.

* * *

 **I loved this chapter, because it features a great love story than Twilight itself. Anyways, hope your gonna enjoy the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Not-So-Good-Meeting

**Finally~ Done with updating super fast. This chapter was really hard to make because I needed to plan on how the meeting would go, but it was worth it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter while it lasts!**

* * *

The four walked for what it seemed like an hour. Every ten minutes, Miki would ask wether they were there or not, because they've been walking grassy fields and tres for hours.

"Are we there yet?" Miki yet again asked for what it seemed like the millionth time today. This earned annoyed groans from her friends.

"Does it look like we know?" Nikki said.

Miki shrugged. "Sorry, I just forgot that you weren't from this world, Nikki," she lied, earning a dead panned look from Nikki,

"Don't worry girls, we are almost there," Howl assured, raising his hand over his head to look over the distance. "Just hang on for a while."

The girls shrugged it off and then continue walking, and Nikki was surprised when Miki didn't complain about wether where were they or anything related to that. The hills went steeper the longer they walked, and more trees surrounded them.

Just when Miki and Nikki thought they will never reach the castle, Howl called out to them. "We've made it!" he said.

Nikki and Miki went closer the the end of the hill to see Kenna's Castle. The castle was every little girl's dream of being a princess. It had glorious sparkling blue skin, with intersecting towers and it was the most beautiful landmark imaginable. The flag was place on the pole of the largest tower. The flag was the color of the sky and it had the Ghibli logo on it, that being Totoro.

"Nana would flip out seeing this," Miki said.

Nikki faced Howl. "Have you and Sophie been here before?" she asked.

Howl grabbed Sophie's hand. "We've been here a lot, because Kenna regarded me as the greatest wizard in the Ghibli world," he boasted.

Sophie chuckled. "Children would often ask for spells to fill their determination," she said.

The four walked to the castle, and the ground seemed soft. Then came a silver path that lead to the doors of the castle. "Reminds me of the _yellow brick road_ ," Nikki muttered.

They reached the door, and Howl and Sophie turned to them. Miki and Nikki brought out the spell chant. They were ready.

 _Spell of Invisibility, let us be unseen_

 _Now no one will sense us where we've been_

Nikki finished the last word, magic sparkles surrounded herself and Miki. They felt warmth surround them and then closed their eyes. When they opened, they could still see there selves visible.

"Are you sure the invisibility spell works?" Nikki asked, looking at every limb of her body.

Howl laughed. "You'll see, because Sophie and I can only see you with that spell," he said. "Plus, no one can hear you except for us. But when you move something, they will think it's you."

He opened the door and they found themselves in a hallway. The room was big and round. Each hall lead to another room or another hall. Signs hung above them so that people won't get lost.

The four walked upstairs to were the supposed meeting was. They eventually reached spiral stairs and ended up on the third floor, which was the tallest tower of the castle, judging from the height from the view of the window to Nikki and Miki.

Howl and Sophie opened the door to the meeting room, which made both girls cringed. The meeting room was big and blue, surrounded by a fireplace from the other end of the room and a long table. _Nausicaa_ was sitting at the right side of the table patting the fox squirrel _Teto_.

 _Chihiro_ sat beside her, talking with _Haku_. _San_ and _Ashitaka_ sat at the other side as well, and at the very end was Kenna herself. She was tall and beautiful. She had curly hazel hair covered in a golden crown, and fair complexion. She had a perfect face, dazzling with blue eyes. She held a wand, and wore a turquoise gown sparkling.

"Howl, Sophie, I'm glad you could make it," Kenna greeted them.

Sophie and Howl bowed. "Important meetings can't be missed, now do they?" Howl teased, and Sophie giggled.

Kenna gestured to the two seats beside Ashitaka. "You two sit with San and Ashitaka," she instructed.

Howl sat beside Ashitaka and Sophie sat beside Howl. Nikki nudged Miki. "Look! It's San again, and this time she's with Ashitaka," she said.

"And I can't believe Miyazaki's successful characters are in front of our eyes!" Miki said.

They wanted to pinch themselves, but they couldn't, because it was real in front of them. The characters of Miyazaki's most successful movies were in front of their very eyes, and it was every fan's dream to meet these people in real life.

Miki gestured to two other chairs at the other end of the table near the fireplace. Miki and Nikki walked to the chairs, and they accidentally made a sound of the scrape of the chair, they froze.

Kenna got up and inspected the room. "What is that?" she asked. "And why did the chairs move? I swore it was fixed in place."

Sophie had to save the girls' cover. "Um...Howl's magic messes with chairs sometimes on rare occasions," she lied.

Kenna eyed Sophie, and sat down. Nikki and Miki sighed with relief. They quietly sat down and just kept the chairs the way it was now.

Kenna cleared her throat. "Things have been going very terrible since the appearance of Kalura, and I've heard that she's beginning to attack the main directions of the land," she began. "Nausicaa, did Kenna attack you first?"

Nausicaa shook her head. "The Valley's plants and crops have been poisoned, and that's all that was necessary," she reported.

Miki faced Nikki. "That's terrible," she said.

Chihiro went next. "Haku and I were walking around when spirits ran away from the bathhouse," she reported. "Black slime covered half of the town, and we didn't know what to do."

Kenna put her hand over her heart. "Dear god," she said. "Does Kalura have no shame at what she doing to the precious creations?"

San shook her head. "No shame is what I'm doing to rip that woman's skin out of her skeleton," she said with rage, but Ashitaka placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Ashitaka faced Kenna. "We haven't received reports of attacks or we didn't witness them yet," he reported.

Kenna turned to Howl and Sophie. The young woman cleared her throat. "I was attacked a few days ago but I escaped," she reported.

Kenna frowned sadly. "I suppose all of you didn't have any physical attacks to your landmarks?" she asked.

They all shook their heads. Kenna closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that we had to take this crisis," she said. "Kalura will do anything to achieve great power, and for the first time, I think that we may have to face the consequences ourselves."

Miki and Nikki looked at the room in utter shock. Was she saying its hopeless to defeat the evil enchantress?

Suddenly, an uncomfortable sounding wind filled the room and blew out the fire. The wind formed a tall figure in front of the table, and it formed to Kalura herself. She looked mischievous, and extremely evil. She had pale skin compared to Snow White and yellow eyes, with long black raven hair flowing and a dark purple robe around her.

Nikki and Miki hugged each other in protection. She was there, in front of the leaders of the directions. Enraged, San lunged towards Kalura, growling in a wolf manner and swiping her hands at her. Howl and Ashitaka had to hold her back.

Kalura laughed. "My, what a tacky meeting this is," she said, looking around.

Miki tried to lunge at her, but Nikki held her back. "Nothing is tacky with you around," Nausicaa snapped,

Kalura turned to her and put her finger under Nausicaa's chin, raising it. "Princess of the Valley of the Wind, I never imagined you would snap under the most powerful person I am," she teased, and let go.

Kenna stood up to her. "What are you doing here, Kalura?" she demanded.

Kalura smirked. "Why if it isn't the ruler of the Ghibli world," she said, approaching her. "Is something bothering you? Do you need anything that can satisfy your cause?"

"I believe this is not time to give in to your little games," Kenna snapped.

Taking note of this, Kalura squinted and walked around a circle around her, closely examining her. "Perhaps you don't want to share something that just makes the people worried as much as you? What a noble ruler you are," she said.

Kenna stayed silent, keeping her calm and demeanor behavior.

Kalura pointed her scepter under Kenna's chin. "Your shade is not as equal as mine,"she said.

Not tolerating anymore of this nonsense, San attempted to lunge at Kalura again, but Howl and Haku tried to hold her back. Kalura just laughed at this attempt. " _I'll pull_ _you apart limb from limb if you do anything to my forest, you monster!_ " San screamed.

A menacing smile took over Kalura's lips. "Relax, i haven't even done anything yet," she said.

Kenna glared at her. "For the last time, what is it that you seek?" she asked. "If it's to satisfy the world, then we are willing to do it."

Kalura smirked evily. This was the opportunity that she's been waiting for. She walked to the front.

"There's one thing I ask of you," Kalura started. "Since one by one I'm slowly destroying the landmarks, I don't want to take long since you are all so protective of your lands; I am demanding that you should willingly _surrender_ your directions and landmarks to my hands."

The entire room gasped in shock, including Nikki and Miki. " _Never_ ," Sophie bravely stood up against the evil enchantress.

Nikki and Miki looked at her and exchanged looks. _What was she doing?_

Kalura squinted at her. "Are you not panicked or worried about your land, Sophie?" she said, circling her. "After what I did to you?"

Sophie kept her brave look. "I may not consider myself strong, but we are strong if we are even strong to do what it right to save our world," she said.

The room was astounded by Sophie's bravery. Nikki grabbed Miki's arm. "I'm glad that Sophie is really brave," she said.

Kalura faced the people. "If that's the way you wanted," she said. She kept her stoic look, but you could tell she's enraged by the speed of the flowing hair and her burning eyes.

Kenna stood up. "You may think you can take over this world for all you want, but I want to say something that would just make you think it's foolish but it will all come depending on destiny."

Kalura crossed her arms. "Go ahead," she groaned.

Kenna closed her eyes and placed her hands above the floor, concentrating. Turquoise aura surrounded her, and her hands glowed.

 _For years Kalura has been plotting_

 _And now the enchantress is back, destroying and igniting_

 _Chaos, havoc everywhere here_

 _The reign of the evil enchantress is almost near_

 _Six faiths from beyond here will cross paths with this one_

 _It will be what's needed to be done_

 _Defeating the enchantress at last_

 _And restoring the Ghibli world in peace, like its past_

She stopped glowing and the aura disappeared as she opened her eyes. The room looked surprised at this prophecy, while Kalura just gloated. Nikki and Miki looked at each other. Was she talking about them and their friends?

Kalura looked raged. "So be it," she said.

She raised her arm, and a lightning struck in the room. A large hourglass was placed with dark purple sand.

"Time is precious to your beloved homes," Kalura threatened. "Fail to surrender, and you'll all watch me destroy you beloved landmarks for good!"

She clapped her hands and disappeared. The rulers looked at each other hopelessly, while Nikki and Miki looked pale. It was obvious that she believed the prophecy, but the answer she had to give was an hourglass to indicate the time left before what was made of art was ruined.

For the first time in life, the rulers believed its hopeless to defeat the greatest threat among them in decades.

* * *

 **Aaand that's it for now! Forgive me if you think I'm rushing the story, but i'm not. Anyways, be on the lookout for chapter 6!**

 **AWinx out!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Legend of Ghibli Fairies

**Finally, A long one! I had to come up with other scenes to make this chapter long. Well atleast this is where the journey starts. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And so, Howl accidentally poured some oil on me while he was cooking bacon," Calcifer told Nana, Naomi, Satomi and Yuka, gathered around with Markl with them.

"I almost burned out, but luckily Howl had a backup spell in case something like that happens to me!" his little flames burst while he said it.

Yuka chuckled. "Never imagined fire like you could lead to accidents," she said.

Markl straightened his legs. "So, can you all tell me about your world beyond ours?" he asked with curious eyes.

The girls exchanged glances. "Well, you can tell that we look "modern" if you know what that is," Satomi said.

Markl remained blank. "Never mind," Satomi said upon seeing Markl's confused look.

Naomi whispered to her. "He doesn't know what that is," she whispered.

"But I do know Miyazaki and our movies!" Markl protested. "I love how he designed my character. Good thing he didn't choose the design where I looked like a complete fool who came out of a rock!"

Nana scrunched her face. "That's interesting to hear," she said.

Calcifer gestured to continue his little story. "One time Heen peed on the floor, and you'll never believe Howl's reaction to that," he told them. "You should have seen the look on his face!"

Nana and Naomi exchanged nervous glances, knowing what Calcifer is saying isn't gonna be pretty. They have seen Howl's tantrum in the movie, but they knew that his reaction this time was far worser than when he slimed.

Nana cleared her throat. "Don't you ever clean the house whenever it's dirty?" she asked.

Calcifer looked at her as if he was being called a hypocrite. "Do I look like I do, lady?" he snapped, highly insulted. "Sophie cleans the house, and you should know that!"

Naomi smirked. "Nice going, Nana," she muttered.

Nana shot a dead panned look at her. This was like the fifth time Naomi had doubts for Nana, oblivious of her personality and vanity.

Calcifer cleared his throat. "Just out of curiosity, are there any tributes to our story in your world?" he asked.

Yuka, being the bookworm, faced him. "Well the author wrote a book about Howl and Sophie's marriage, plus bearing a child," she told him. "Also, Howl turns into a baby accidentally."

Calcifer's eyes lit up. "Howl can never know of this," he said.

Satomi remembered something. "Speaking of Howl, where is he and the others-"

She was interrupted when they heard the door creak open. They turned to see a not so good looking quartet. Satomi was curious. "Well, how did it go?" she asked.

The others waited for a response. Howl sighed. "Not so good," he reported.

The others grew worried, but Nana didn't want to believe it. "As in...we can stop her..?" she asked, and the response she could get out was a nod from Sophie.

Nikki burst into tears. "They said that she's powerful enough, and that she's unstoppable," she said. "She's taking the one thing we love so much!"  
Miki stomped her foot. "Drat, why is this happening?" she said. "She is taking everything!"

Naomi, not wanting to give up, hardened her fist. "Not everything- we still have each other," she said with a reassuring voice.

Although they appreciated her optimism, Howl and Sophie couldn't help but have doubts for this. The Ghibli Six believed they could stop Kalura from taking over the world, but nothing couldn't defeat her- not even a bunch of non magical girls.

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole believing to defeat Kalura thing," Yuka said. "I think it's over."

The despair and tension grew bigger in the castle. None of them wanted this. They just wanted their favorite studio to keep making great films. For sure, they thought that they wouldn't last forever, but never imagined it would happen now.

Naomi wasn't ready to give up hope yet. "No! There's still hope! I know it," she protested, running to the bookshelves and stacking off potions and books.

The others looked at her completely oblivious. "Naomi what are you doing?!" Nikki questioned.

Naomi didn't listen. She continued throwing every thing that was on the shelf.

" _Are you out of your mind?_ " Sophie shot back.

" _Those are mine! Be careful!_ " Howl warned.

Naomi didn't want to hear any more complaints. "Duh, I'm looking for a book that had something powerful enough or somethin'!" she said.

Suddenly, a golden book fell in front of Naomi. Curious, the tomboy picked it up and dusted the dirt off. It was titled, " _The Ghibli Fairies_ "

"The _Ghibli Fairies_?" Naomi said. She flipped one page, and she beamed after she quickly read it. She handed it to Nikki happily.

"Maybe there is hope after all!" Naomi beamed.

Nikki held the book where the others could read and see it. She cleared her throat and began. "The Legend of the Ghibli Fairies," she started. "Decades ago, the land believed in supreme creatures called the Ghibli Fairies. They were the ones who protected the land from harm and danger, but it was believed that they disappeared. Legend has it that you can find them by forming their signature scepter, the Ghibli staff."

Nikki and the others looked at Naomi and scratched their heads in confusion. "I don't think we can find this Ghibli Staff and all," Nana doubted.

Suddenly, Satomi pointed at something in the book. "Hey! I see a paper stacked between!" she said.

Nikki removed the page and opened it. It was the illustration of the Ghibli Staff. It had a turquoise shiny staff and rare items stacked on it which the girls couldn't make out what it was. On the right side of the paper was the instructions to build the wand.

"To build it, you must acquire the legendary objects that played an important role in all of the Ghibli movies," Nikki read out.

Satomi scrunched her face. "Okay, maybe we can do it," she said. "But we don't even know if we can collect twenty-two items in time to stop Kalura!"

Miki put hands on her hips. "Hello, Santa managed to deliver presents to millions of children in seven continents in one night, the Easter Bunny delivered millions of eggs around the world in one day," she said in one breath. "If they could do that, I'm sure we can handle this one too."

Nikki faced them. "Can you name any precious Ghibli objects?" she asked.

Nana thought for a moment. "Sheeta's necklace?" she suggested.

Naomi grabbed a paper and pen from Howl's desk and wrote it down. "Laputa Necklace," she listed down.

"What about Totoro's seeds?" Satomi said. "I mean, Satsuki and Mei planted those seeds for something good, like nature."

"I like that," Naomi said, and wrote it down. "Totoro's Seeds."

Nikki faced Howl and Sophie. "I believed that you two have something precious, yes?" she asked.

They faced each other, and then Sophie lit up. "My ring!" she remembered, and ran to her bedroom upstairs.

They waited, and she came back with the ring that was the charm to guarantee her safe return. Sophie handed it to Nikki. "I thought it was broken," she said, recalling on what happened.

Sophie giggled. "Howl fixed it for me," she said.

Miki clapped her hands. " _Yes!_ Now we are one percent on completing the wand," she cheered.

Yuka came up with one. "The Candy Box from Grave of the Fireflies, I think," she said.

"Setsuko's Candy Drops Box," Naomi listed down.

"How about...Ponyo's bucket?" Satomi said. "She loves it too much."

"Ponyo's bucket," Naomi listed down. "I think that's all we need to list down for now, and we can come brainstorm others later during our journey so we don't worry too much."

Nikki beamed. "I'm so glad we remember the Ghibli movies," she said.

"Yeah, but we forgot something," Nana said. "People will think we are fools doing something that they believe isn't true. How are we gonna travel to acquire these items?"

They went silent. Then Miki snapped her fingers. "Ive got it!" she said.

"Go ahead, sister," Satomi said.

Miki stood up and jumped. "We can make the castle fly just like in the end of the movie!" she suggested. "That way no one will suspect a thing and we can travel in secret!"

Calcifer gasped. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Lady!" he exclaimed. "That took me a lot of strength to do that, and it left me tired for four days straight!"

If Calcifer wasn't fire, Howl would have playfully rubbed his head. "Come on, Cal," he teased. "If you did it, you could do it again."

Calcifer scrunched his fire face. "Don't play stupid with me, Jenkins," he said. "I'm telling you- It would take more than just one spell to make the entire castle fly!"

Sophie crossed her arms. "But Calcifer, we need the castle to fly for the sake of saving the world," she pleaded.

Nikki blinked. "We?" she asked.

Howl turned to the girls and laughed. "You think we will just let you girls alone save the world without magic?" he said. "Of course we'll help you!"

Naomi wrinkled her face. "But you guys would get in trouble for the risk of accompanying us on this journey," she protested.

"We insist," Sophie demanded. "If you girls want help to save a world at stake, then I'm in. I rather go through dangers again to save something."

The girls exchanged looks. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have someone help us," Miki shrugged.

This was actually a surprise to the Ghibi Six, because they were glad to have their favorite characters actually help saving the world in terms of finding twenty two items for a wand.

"This is a hard mission," Sophie told them. "Once we've entered it, there's no turning back now; the Ghibli World rests on our hands now."

She looked at Howl. The same confident smile appeared on their faces.

"Count me in too!" Markl said, raising his hand and went in between Sophie and Howl. "I know it's risky, but I'm up for the challenge."

Naomi looked at her friends. Nikki looked at Miki and Satomi, both of them nodded. Nana and Yuka smiled. Nikki smiled as well. "Count us in," she said. "No evil enchantress can destroy the a Ghibli World and get away with it!"

Miki clapped. "Excellent!" she cheered.

Everyone looked at Calcifer, waiting for an answer if he's gonna join or not. Realizing everyone fell for it, he sighed. "Alright, I'll join, and also lift the castle for you."

Howl laughed cheerfully. "I knew you would, Calcifer!" he said.

But Calcifer gave them a warning look. "But you still have to summon up power enough to make the castle fly," he said.

Sophie chuckled. "Don't worry, Calcifer," she assured, and bent down to him. "Howl can do it."

"Okay, now we just need to plan our journey," Miki said, grabbing a nearby paper and quill from the desk of Howl. "We need to know where to go and prepare for the coming locations which has danger. Does anyone have a copy of the Ghibli World map?"

Howl opened his palm and a scroll appeared. He handed it to Nikki and she handed it to Miki. She opened it and studied it for a while, being the fast reader and fast thinker of the group. Had she not mastered it, the mission would be messed up.

"Sooo, where do we go first?" Miki said.

The girls looked at each other and stared at Miki. "Well, isn't it obvious?" Satomi said. "Kobe."

Miki slapped her palm against her head. "Of course! I totally forgot," she apologetically said.

"Wait, I don't think we should go there yet," Nikki stopped her.

Miki looked at Nikki. "Why not?"

Nikki sighed. The others weren't aware of what had to come first. "There's just one problem," she said. "We don't have a staff or long stick to put it on."

Miki frowned. "Oh, nuts, I have to scribble 'Kobe' off," she complained, and scribbled it.

Nana crossed her arms. "But where would we find a staff?" she asked. "I don't remember a staff in some of the movies. I hope we don't have to go far to pick a random staff!"

They felt dumbfounded. A staff wasn't remembered, because it's never been in any of the Ghilbi movies at all.

Suddenly, Howl raised his finger. "Hold on! I think there is one staff that I can recall," he said.

Nikki felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. "Go on," she happily said.

"While Ged and I were chatting with each other, he went on and on about this evil sorcerer in his land owning a staff," he recalled. "The staff was hidden in the hallway of the sorcerer."

Miki scrunched face. "That's good to know, Howl," she said. "But who's the evil sorcerer?"

They all went silent. Then Nana burst. " _IVE GOT IT!_ " she unknowingly shouted, and turned red in embarrassment.

She cleared her throat. "Just analyze what Howl said, he mentioned Ged taking about an evil sorcerer," she said, piecing it. "Unless there are other evil sorcerers, it is obviously Cob!"

Nikki beamed. "Of course! Cob!" she clapped her hands. "Howl gave us the details of Ged, so thanks! Remember that he tried to kill Arren and Therru."

Naomi squinted. "I hate his guts for trying to kill those two," she said.

Miki chuckled. "Okay, so the first thing we have to grab is the staff," she reminded.

"I think I have something better," Nikki suggested.

"What's that?" Yuka asked.

"What if we pass by the symbolized item of the movie while we grab the staff?" Nikki required.

"Sounds like a good idea, but what is the item?" Sophie asked.

Naomi snapped her fingers upon her mind reaching the answer. "Arren's sword," she said. "It's his precious sword given by his father."

She quickly jotted it down. "Alright, I think we have everything planned," Nana said, putting her hands on her hips.

They all looked at Calcifer, and he sighed. He had forgotten that he had to make the castle move. "Alright alright stop staring at me like that, people," he groaned.

He knew that they would force Calcifer into flying the castle, judging from their faces. But it was worth the shot, and Calcifer was hesitant to do it.

"Alright, we need to plan the stuff we need," Miki said.

Nikki thought for a moment. "We need something to put the items inside," Nikki said. "We need a big sack."

Howl walked to the back of the castle and came back with a sack. He threw it to Nikki, which she caught perfectly. "Great, now we have the sack," Naomi said.

"Okay, this maybe a little extreme," Naomi said. "But I suggest we bring weapons in case there is danger. We wouldn't want to die, now would we?"

Naomi listed it down. "Ropes, daggers, hooks, and other stuff," she repeated as she quickly jotted it down before her mind forgets it.

"That's pretty gangster," Nana said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "What else besides a sack and some weapons?" Miki asked.

"I think food should be our priority," Sophie said. "We need enough food for the journey."

"I say a bread is a candidate," Satomi said, hungry for bread.

"Don't forget apples, potatoes, and other food," Miki reminded her.

Naomi showed the quill upon finishing writing. "I think we have everything we need, besides buying the food," she said.

Howl examined it. "Excellency, Naomi," he complimented.

Sophie placed her hand on Howl's shoulder. "I suggest that you should prepare your spell on lifting the castle," she said. "You never know- be ready for the big thing."

Howl chuckled. "Don't fret Sophie," he assured. "I'll make sure that it would be ready."

He kissed Sophie on the cheek. Nana gushed, blushing at the sight, but Naomi rolled her eyes at this annoyance. "I ship these two so much," Nana whispered to Yuka.

"What?" Sophie asked, hearing.

Nana shrugged. "Nevermind," she denied.

Howl turned to them. "Since you girls are going on a long journey, I suggest that I lend you some rooms," he told them.

Naomi blinked. "R-Really?" she gasped.

"Of course," he replied. "You girls definitely need a place where you can rest after a long journey."

Miki turned to Nikki. "Well it wouldn't hurt to be lend one," she said.

Yuka faced Howl. "But don't you have enough rooms for us?" she asked.

Howl laughed as if it was a joke. "I have twenty guest rooms, silly," he teased. "People keep growing here!"

* * *

"And here it is," Howl said, opening the door to their rooms.

The girls gasped upon the sight of it. The bedroom had a wooden floor and white walls, covered by a fancy ceiling. There were two beds, each one on the other sides of the room, and a desk at the center. A wardrobe was placed at the end of each bed.

Naomi faced Howl. "There are only two beds in here," she said.

Howl laughed again in humor. "That's because you girls will have a room each!" he told them.

Howl led Miki and Nikki towards the room, indicating that this room was theirs. Miki and Nikki exchanged glances. Howl may be a funny wizard, but he was really good at taking things funny and seriously.

"You two are gonna stay here," Howl instructed. He turned to the rest. "As for you girls, I'll show your other bedrooms."

He led them out, and before he could exit, he turned to Nikki and Miki. He smiled at them. "Get comfy, girls," he winked and closed the door.

Miki sat on the bed. She sighed in relaxation. "It's so soft," she said, lying her back on it.

Nikki sat on hers. "I guess mattresses were this soft during these times," she guessed.

Miki shrugged. "You know, there's one thing shocking than meeting all of our favorite characters," she said.

Nikki sat up. "What's that?"

Miki smiled. "The fact that the characters are _helping_ us."

* * *

 **Gotta end it here. Winx out!**


End file.
